


Lava Light

by KikiWhatAboutThatBrendon



Series: Worlds Between [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, I'm honestly not sure how to tag this, I'm... pretty sure that's it, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicidal Thoughts, Yep it's gonna be like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikiWhatAboutThatBrendon/pseuds/KikiWhatAboutThatBrendon
Summary: "It's never my time to die."
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Worlds Between [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059833
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Lava Light

**Author's Note:**

> So I basically wrote what happened on Saturday. Do not proceed if you are triggered easily. This is your only warning.

Tommy watches them step through the portal and disappear. They talk through coms about the tree, but Tommy tunes them out. He'd rather be seeing it himself, he'd rather be home.

Tommy sighs then trudges over to the open bridge and stares out over the lava lake. He can feel the heat from hundreds of feet up. A hot breeze blows through his hair. He can faintly hear Sapnap telling Wilbur to take a picture. It's all fading into nothingness.

He takes a few steps forward to stand on the very edge. Tommy looks down at the lava below. It would be so easy. He's on his last life. He wouldn't have to endure the pain of coming back. He wouldn't have to go back to being alone. He wouldn't have to be.

Tommy slowly slides his right foot to stop halfway off the edge. Something in the back of his mind says he should feel panicked, or nervous, or scared, he should feel something, but there's nothing.

Tommy presses a hand over his mouth, trying to control his breathing for the sake of Dream, Sapnap, and Wilbur not hearing him. He moves his left foot to match his right, balancing carefully. He takes a deep breath, and feels tears prick his eyes.

He could just…

Tommy starts to lean forward when a hand grabs his arm and yanks him back.

“Come on.”

He stumbles back to the center of the bridge, and finds the unmasked face of Dream. His mask is pushed to the side. His expression is unreadable. Tommy can't see his hands are shaking. 

Tommy ignores him and looks back to the drop below. Dream puts a hand on his chest and pushes him back further, Tommy doesn't say a word.

Dream glances at the edge, and with a wave of his hand there's another few rows of blackstone brick making up the side. He snaps his fingers and coms go out. Dream turns back to Tommy, his face now set in a hard line.

"It's not your time to die yet Tommy." He whispers.

Tommy wordlessly turns to walk back the way they came, a chasm aching in his chest.

"It's never my time to die." He mutters.

**Author's Note:**

> I humbly ask you as a stranger on the internet to seek help if you're having thoughts such as those written in this work. I can speak from first hand experience that just one person knowing goes a long way. It goes a long fuckin' way.
> 
> Find the light in your life. Mine is my bestfriend and someone who lives an ocean away, and I'm staying for them.
> 
> Stay here for me, if you need someone to stay for.


End file.
